This invention relates to an atriotomy access device consisting of an adaptor capable of holding single or multiple venous uptake cannulas. More specifically, this invention relates to an atriotomy access device consisting of an adaptor capable of holding venous uptake cannulas in a fixed position and requiring only one incision into the atrium for insertion of one or two cannulas while maintaining a leak proof seal between the atrium and cannulas.
With the advent of open-heart surgery various techniques have been developed to allow access into various portions of the heart. In most open-heart surgeries two venous uptake cannulas are placed through two separate incisions in the right atrium of the heart for access into the superior vena cava and to the inferior vena cava for heart-lung machine support. In performing such surgery it is necessary to make double incisions which creates a greater chance of blood leakage around the incisions and tearing of the atrium. The creation of an incision in the atrium puts a limit on the time when the cannula can be inserted into the incision and also limits the manipulation of a cannula being inserted without the excess of leakage of blood.
The conventional technique of inserting a cannula into the atrium consists of making the incision, inserting the cannula and then threading or fastening a purse string suture in the atrial tissue around the atriotomy, passing said purse strings through a rubber tourniquet choker, drawing the purse strings around the atrium surrounding the atriotomy, and utilizing a clamp to fasten the purse strings in a fixed position. A fastening ligature is then tied around the rubber choker and the cannula to keep them in place.
Such an atriotomy procedure generally requires two clamps, two rubber chokers, two fastening ligatures and two purse string sutures, in addition to two incisions and two cannulas.